1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to implantable defibrillators, and more specifically, pertains to a connector of the implanted device which is used to connect to the lead system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art defibrillators have ports for connecting sensing leads and ports for connection to defibrillating electrodes. FIG. 1 illustrates a side view of the prior art defibrillator 10 having a pulse generator 12 and a connector block member 14 having several pin configurations which aligns to the upper portion of the pulse generator 12.
FIG. 2 illustrates an end view of a defibrillator 10, and specifically, the connector block member 14 as viewed along line 2--2 of FIG. 1 and having a pin configuration including + sensing electrode port 16, a - sensing electrode port 18, a + defibrillation electrode port 20, and a - defibrillation electrode port 22.
FIG. 3 illustrates an end view of the defibrillator 10 and of the connector block member 14 along line 3--3 of FIG. 1, and a different pin configuration including a single port 24 for both the + and - sensing as in the case of an ISl standard pacing lead. The connector block member 14 also includes a + defibrillator electrode port 26 and a - defibrillator electrode port 28.
If more than two defibrillating electrodes are used, a junction box 30, commonly called a Y-adapter, is used to add a third + electrode lead 32 as illustrated in FIG. 4. This additional hardware contributes unnecessary bulk to the implant system in addition to compromising the system reliability.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a connector for attachment of required leads and electrodes including two positive ports, thus eliminating the requirement for a junction box 30.